SnareWings
SnareWings descended from a line of NightWings that were able to see the future and Flamesilk SilkWings. They're generally named after sleep-related things, constellations, and sometimes gemstones viewed as having mythical abilities (like Amethyst). Their appearance usually consists of pastel colors. They only have two wings, however the wing membranes can run thick with molten wax at the dragon's command. With this wax in their systems, they can also use it as a sort of acid, though it is nontoxic. Just very, very hot. Their writing is entrancing, consisting mostly of old myths that actually have background story. It appears they know more then they should about the so-called 'myths'. Their tails are very long and heavy (compared to their body weight) but still lighter than any other dragon's tails. They weigh in at around 35 pounds, their tails accounting for 10 of them. Abilities consist of the wax, mentioned above, and communicating with spirits. Some are good at this, some not. Interestingly, male SnareWings have completely different abilities than females. Their abilities involve withstanding extreme temperatures and manipulating the shadows. Queen: Queen Insomnia Princesses (Youngest to oldest): Spindle, Tiger-eyes, Dreamcatcher Egg Design: The silver of hatching NightWing eggs is taking up about a quarter of this egg, but in various star designs, instead of being a neat quarter. Pastel colors of the parents are laid in a somewhat sunset design around the rest of the egg, some colors taking up little more than 5% of the egg. Males actually have a darker color scheme, though pastel colors are still possible. Typical males, however, consist of blacks, grays, silvers, maroons, and dark blues. The species as a whole consists of 110 members, 10 being royal. The reason there are so few of them is simple- As their DNA is so unique, even when a SnareWing mates with another of its species, there's only about a 15% chance it will be an actual SnareWing. There have been NightWing and SilkWing eggs showing up on the respective clan's territories lately... They do not live on a continent, but an island about the size of a small desert. Their wing membrane, when not filled with wax, can pull oxygen from the water, so most of them spend the day underwater anyways. The way they are able to optimize space is interesting- Their structures go deep below and high above. Princess Dreamcatcher is the most.. Reckless of them. She's traveled to the main continent, and is a renowned scientist with several best-sellers on gene editing. She's been experimenting with what she says are willing participants, and after the experiments, they claimed they were willing. They emerged with several animal traits, animals that Scavengers had hunted or killed to near extinction. There were dragons with Passenger Pigeon feathers, some having the colors, Clouded Leopard's big square spots, and for one more example, Whale Sharks. There were many others, and keep in mind these names were found in the Scavenger's writings. Spindle is very intelligent. She enjoys helping Princess Dreamcatcher with her experiments, being turned down as a volunteer several times. Tiger-eyes also experiments, but she is attempting to create a plant (ferns, specifically) that is symbiotic with an animal. In general, SnareWings are viewed as extremely intelligent creatures, most likely intensified traits from their NightWing descendants. (This page is a work in progress. Edit it if you want to.) Please tell me in the comments if you're making a SnareWing. If you want to, you can make it a Prince/Princess.